Never Again
by MagicalWishes25
Summary: Sequel to The Hidden One.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared out the window feeling sick to her stomach. She watched as the rain trickled down the glass. Her bed had lost its comfort and her room felt empty. She looked at the clock. 3:00Am. To early too get up, yet too late to go to sleep. She sighed and looked back down at the note that lay in her lap from where she had dropped it. The scribble on the envelope looked too familiar. And for some reason it clenched her heart. She shook her head and looked at the owl that had delivered it. He hooted impatiently and she shook her head.

"You can go. Whoever it is, I'm not writing back tonight." She looked back out the window. "Or today I should say."

It wasn't her first night since school had ended that she couldn't sleep. Every time she'd close her eyes to bring on the rest her body ached for, she'd have those nightmares. The ones that seemed only Draco could prevent. She shook her head, trying to clear him out of her mind. Yet his face wouldn't disappear. Her hair, now straight, and longer still had a slight curl at the very tips that was noticeable when she shook her head again. Her eyes seemed to be black in the firelight of the fireplace that existed in her room, and the eyeliner she had been wearing the night before was thinly still on from where it had resisted removal. The owl hooted again.

"I'm not opening it." She said getting angry. The owl ruffled his feathers, as if offended by her tone. It glared at her from across the room. "I mean it, shoo." The owl raised its wings and flew over to her bed, landing on it. It ruffled its feathers again, glaring at her through its eyes. "What?" She asked, frustrated. The owl waddled over to where she was and nicked her finger. "Ow!" She brought her finger up to her mouth sucking on the fresh cut. She glared at the bird, but it just met her glare. "Fine. I'll open it. Ok?" The owl hooted. "Yah, you better be grateful, you good for nothing guinea pig with wings." She wrinkled her nose and leaned in at him shaking her head. He reached out as if to bite her nose but she pulled back too quickly. "HA!" He nicked her finger again. "OW!" The bird looked smug. "The faster I open this the sooner you leave. So go back over there so I can read it in peace." The bird ruffled its feathers again, as if insulted to be ordered around, but still flew over to its perch on her cabinet.

She looked down at the letter in her letter. She fingered the edges, as if to see what lay inside. Her fingers, though, stayed far from the opening of the envelope. Finally, after a few growls (or what sounded like growls) from the owl, she opened the envelope. Out of it slid a necklace and a piece of parchment. She picked up the necklace and held it in her hands. Even in the dark, she could see the jewels shimmering. She wasn't sure what color they were, but they were beautiful; and they were real. She was tempted to put it on, but her coincidence told her to look inside the letter first. She looked over at the owl, her hand on the letter. He just watched her. She could have almost sworn he had nodded, but she didn't say anything. She looked back down at the letter and slowly unfolded it. She read it through once, and dropped it on her bed, looking up at the bird.

"No." The owl just watched her.

She stood from her bed leaving the note there, and walked toward the window slowly. She looked out of it, covering her mouth when she saw a figure standing below her. He waved as if it were a sunny day in paradise and she could feel her eyes start to dry. She shook her head and backed up, her back hitting her dresser. She looked back over at the owl, but it didn't move. She shook her head again.

"No. No he's not here, he's not allowed, he's banned." She rubbed her arms as if trying to warm up her cold body. "No. No, no, no, no." She shook her head. "This is just a nightmare." She walked back over to the window and looked out, but he was still there. He smiled up at her. She closed her eyes and turned quickly, pressing her back against the wall beside the window, biting on her finger to keep herself from screaming. She looked back at the letter that lay innocently on her bed. She ran over to it, and read it again. The owl hooted impatiently. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, dipping it into the ink, her hand shaking so badly she could barely scrawl out a message.

"Here." She held it out to the bird. The owl swooped down clutching it between his talons and flew to her window, which she had closed, fluttering there for a minute. She stared at it, not wanting to open the window, not wanting to get up for that matter. The owl flew back at her hooting shrilly, obviously furious with her. She stood and weakly walked to the window, opening it jarringly. The owl swooped out and flew down to the man standing there. He nodded at her and she looked away in disgust her stomach overturning. She shut the window and locked it before closing the curtains. Then she went back to her bed and picked up the letter in disgust, before throwing it in the fireplace. She stared at the necklace for a few moments before throwing it in there too. Then she climbed into bed, her wand in her boxers, her hand resting against it. The letter slowly caught on fire, burning the edges and then slowly the words.

_My beautiful Hermione,_

_It has been so long since I have seen you, and yet you are still as pleasing to my eyes as ever. You're hair… though I must admit I loved before, I absolutely adore it now. But I do not believe that is why you changed it, is it? Now my love, I have heard about your terrible break up with Malfoy, and I must say I never believed him to be worthy of you. You do remember me telling you that do you not? And you do remember that you belong to me, do you not? So why, my love, must you waste both of our times by prancing around with those that will just break your heart, and in turn, break mine. Come downstairs to me and I will show you just how much I missed you, my dear. If not, I shall just watch you from afar, until you realize what is best for both of us. I do hope you do not keep me waiting long. You know I don't like to be angry. _

_Always,_

_Percy

* * *

_

Percy chuckled as he watched her leave the window. He held her response in his fingertips. "Did you read this Amor?" The owl looked down at the letter he had just delivered.

_Percy. I thought I have told you one too many times, but I suppose with a head as big as yours it must take twice as long to process things. I hate you. I shall always hate you. And there is nothing you can ever do to make me stop hating you. You ruined my life you dirty imbecile. Please realize that you and I will never, and I repeat for your horribly fat headed ness of yours, never be together. The end. _

He gave his owl a treat stroking her feathers. "I guess she needs more time, my pet." The owl hooted in response. He shook his head. "Well, I suppose we shall just have to wait." He smiled back up at the now blank window. "She'll come around in time." The owl shook, the rain sliding off his feathers onto Percy. Percy smiled again. "Want to go somewhere sheltered?" The bird nodded. "Alright. Just be sure to return if I call you. I won't be going anywhere soon." The owl flew from his shoulder, and Percy leaned against the tree he was standing under, and looked up at her window.

"Where's your prince charming now, Hermione?" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

Draco awoke to a burn on his arm. He looked down at it, watching the snake slither out of the skull. He groaned his heart clenching. He stood and walked over to his pensive, removing thoughts of Hermione and the promises he made. He watched as they swirled around silvery, her face showing up, smiling up at him. He sighed and smiled at the image of her face. The dark mark twinged again and he looked down at it, placing his wand to it. With the responding mark sent, he dressed and grabbed the mask, slowly placing it over his eyes and then apperating away.

"Malfoy. What a pleasure." He heard a voice hiss out. Draco turned around and bowed at the feet of Voldemort.

"My Lord."

"Stand."

Draco stood keeping his eyes down.

"We are going on a raid tomorrow, and I want you to be the leader." Voldemort said, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco repressed a shudder of disgust, and slowly nodded.

"Anything for you. Where shall we attack, my lord?"

"Diagon Alley."

Draco looked up quickly catching Voldemort's eye before looking away.

"Yes sir."

"Do you have a problem?" Voldemort asked.

"No sir."

"Then leave me." He said shortly

Draco apperated away, unsure of what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

**A/N: _Hey Everyone! Didn't take that long for me to make the sequel did it? haha I'm doing this the same way i did the other: writing as i go, so bear with me. I hope i will be able to write soon but i cannot be absolutly sure. I will try my hardest to make sure and get a chapter out each week, if not more then one chapter. I hope you enjoy this! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione rolled over, her eyes slowly opening to the brightness that shimmered in through her window. She blinked as the light caused her eyes to see floating purplish objects. She snuggled under her covers again, wrapping the thick cottony comforter around her shoulders, burrowing inside. She snuck a peak at the clock to check how much time she had been sleeping. She buried her head under the covers when she realized it had only been a couple of hours. But as long as she laid there she couldn't bring herself to fall back asleep. Now that it was a full year after she had graduated from Hogwarts, she finally had a job; her own shop actually. She slowly shirked off the covers and stood, walking over to the fireplace of her room. She watched as the last ember slowly died, fading away to ash. She pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed at her closet, not even looking, and with a flick of her wrist her clothes for the day flew out and floated in mid-air. She turned around and slid off her pajama dress, one like the old Victorians used to wear, and let it drop to the floor. She had always been partial to that era, even once or twice debating on whether or not she was born in the wrong century.

She leaned forward and picked the long sleeved blue shirt out of the air sliding it on her body. All her clothes had been charmed, thanks to Lavender, to fit her body in a way that would accent her attractive attributes without making her look like a slut. Or so Lavender said. She then grabbed her brown skirt, and stepped into it, hooking it at her waist and letting it fall daintily around her legs, stopping short at her knees. It was the kind of skirt she loved, where she could spin in circles and watch it flare around her soft pale legs. The feeling was almost if she could spin fast enough—she could fly. Of course, being a witch, she could fly with a broom, or by mounting a hippogriff but this childhood feeling never disappeared. She slipped on her shoes, the comfortable ones that held her foot naturally and healthily without looking tacky with a skirt. She smiled; _I love magic. _Lastly she slipped on her robe, sliding it on over her sleeves until it rested upon her shoulders. She walked over to the bathroom and washed her face, not looking directly in the mirror except for when she put on her make up. The eye shadow was dark brown across her eyelids and brought out the honey in her eyes, and the chap stick brought out her natural pink hue in her lips. The blush was nonexistent as her cheeks would flare upon a slightest compliment. Lavender said she never would need it.

* * *

Draco walked down the street, though sauntered would really describe his walk. But he didn't feel as confident as he felt. He was watching everyone as he walked down the street, looking into shops for a familiar face. Finally he saw one. He looked both ways, to make sure he wasn't being followed. He walked inside the annoying weasel's joke shop, one that irritated him to no end, but the face he was searching for stood by the door examining some products. He grabbed the man's arm and covered his mouth before dragging him back into a shaded corner, ignoring all the weird looks he was getting.

"Ron?"

"Oh get real, Potter. I know you miss your daily snog from weasel but if you try to kiss me I'm not going to tell you something you need to know." Draco said as if disgusted.

"Ugh, Malfoy?"

"Don't sound so excited to see me."

"Well every time you show up, as one of my _friends_ might I add, you always bring bad news."

"Polyjuice potion is the key, Potter. You should know that better then me." He sent him a look, and Harry pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"What do I need to know?" He asked, obviously trying to make this as short as he could.

"Death eaters are attacking the Diagon Alley in about…" He looked at the clock on the wall, "Thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes? Wow thanks for telling me ahead of time." He said frustrated.

"Hey, the dark lord doesn't exactly let me out of his sight much, so be grateful I'm even here. I'm risking my ass for your little rendezvous of saving the world. Don't you forget that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to praise your wonderfulness and ask what I can do to make your life simpler?"

"Well now that you offered…"

"Don't push it ferret boy."

"Don't push it pothead. I don't have to tell you. I could just let millions of innocents die."

"You wouldn't do that." Harry said flatly, turning away from him and starting to walk away.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back. "Oh yah, Snotter, why is that?"

"Hermione."

Draco let go of Harry's arm, without expression.

"You still love her don't you?"

"You should go save your innocents Potter. The clock is ticking." Draco said shortly.

"K." He started to walk away but stopped, not turning back but just stopping. "By the way, Hermione has her own shop now. She sells books, right down the street a few stores down." With that Harry walked away.

Draco looked at the clock. _I have a half an hour… maybe I can stop by and… no. No, I shouldn't. But I'm Ron… No. No don't even think about it Malfoy._

He slowly left the store, ignoring the waves from the twitchy twins, and the smiles from some of the lowly girls that he had shrugged off early in the school year so they wouldn't be doing this particular thing in public. But of course they didn't know it was him. He walked down the alley convincing himself he was looking for the new cauldron shop he had heard so much about. But when he saw the store with the sign "Books, Books and Yes More Books" he stopped. He looked in the window and saw Hermione. She stood on the tip of her toes to put a book back at the top of the shelf. Her straight hair lay flat across her shoulders and her eyes seemed to radiate happiness. He leaned against the window his arm against it and his forehead resting on his arm. It had been so long since he had seen her, and she had changed so much. But one thing was the same. She was smiling. He longed to go inside take her in his arms and spin her around, making her laugh the way she used to.

He watched as she pushed the book the rest of the way in, and returned down to her normal height, stepping with her right foot out behind the counter. She raised her arms, one as if holding a man's shoulder, and the other as if holding a man's hand. She slowly danced herself around the room, her eyes closed. He smiled watching her dance, her gracefulness making her never miss a count to the nonexistent music. She kept dancing, faster and faster spinning around her eyes still closed. She laughed and spun, moving out from the invisible personage that she was dancing with, and spinning in a circle before returning to finish the dance. He sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. _I must have done the right thing, _he thought. _She looks happy._

He watched her wrap her arms around herself, holding herself tightly. Her smile slightly faded as her dance slowed. She stopped her eyes tightly shut, and her arms holding even tighter. He watched as she slowly seemed to come back into the real world, letting go of herself as if sad that she had returned.

She looked up from where she had been gazing and she saw Draco, or rather Ron. She blushed, and he stood back from the window smiling a little. She hurried over to the door, and opened it. "God Ron next time say you're here, instead of letting me embarrass myself." She said in a tone that sounded harsh but he knew she wasn't angry.

He gave her a soft smile. "You looked beautiful." His voice sort of cracked as if he hadn't used it in a long time. Which he hadn't, he hadn't used that voice. The soft voice that held feeling and emotion behind it.

She tilted her head slightly to the side. "You don't sound like yourself, are you ok?"

He faked a cough. "Uh…. Yah I'm just getting sick. Your hair… it's different."

"Ron… you were there when I got it straightened. You don't remember?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh. Yah. No I do. I just… had one to many fire whiskeys last night if you know what I mean." He leaned up against the window. "Merlin, Hermione you have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too Ron." She smiled and flipped her hair back behind her shoulders.

"Are you wearing make-up?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Ron you really need to cut back on the fire whiskeys. You were there when Lavender said I should be wearing it."

"Oh. Well, it's up to you. You are so beautiful, with or without make-up." He said softly.

"Ron… you're the one that said that I should the most out of all our friends."

"Well I was wrong."

"You… admitting you're wrong… I offer to pay the next fire whiskey you want to drink." She smirked.

He smiled. "Well I need to go."

She sighed. "Please come in I have to tell you something."

He shook his head. "No, I really I have to go." He turned to leave, but then looked back to see her confused expression. He sighed and stopped. "What?"

"Percy's back." She said quietly.

Draco froze. "What? Are you ok? Did he try anything? 'Mione you need to say something to Dumbledore or-"

She cut off his sentence by placing her fingers on his lips. "Ron, I don't want to make a big deal about it. He hasn't tried anything, except sending me a letter and standing outside of my house. I already made sure no one could apperate in here or my room upstairs." She paused. "I just wish…" Her voice trailed off.

"What do you wish?" He asked her. "Ow!" He cried out grabbing his arm where the dark mark lay under Ron's appearance and clothes.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried, she reached out and touched him. But he frantically pulled it away from her grasp, feeling himself in the first process of changing.

"Fine. What do you wish Hermione?"

"I wish that Malfoy was theperson I thought he was. Because if he were, he would be here…" She chuckled softly to herself, shaking her head. "Stupid huh?"

"No, not stupid." He said trying not to show any expression. "He's closer then you think." Then he turned and apperated away.

* * *

**A/N: _Review_**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco apperated back to the abandoned shack where the Death Eaters were appointed to meet. He went to his own private room (magical of course) and slipped off his robe, placing his own on. The shack was cold, and the wind seemed to seep right through the walls though they were sealed off. He looked in the mirror at his appearance, as it slowly changed from Weasely back into himself. The process was disgusting, the worst part was seeing the dark mark slowly rise up to the surface of his skin, as if it had been dunked underneath and was bubbling to the surface. He sighed at his reflection. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself, completely lost at the decisions at hand. He conjured up his pensieve, one that he had bought at an expensive store so he could make it appear with a swish of his wand. Not that he didn't have the money to buy it, just seemed like an extra hassle to keep from getting caught. He looked down in the swirling mixture. His memories of Hermione so far were circling around randomly showing him clips from the past. He placed his wand to his temple, and pulled out the memory of telling Harry about the raid. _I hope he had enough time._ He thought grudgingly. Then he placed the memory into the mixture. He slowly pulled out the memory of Hermione, watching as he spun it into the others, her dancing with herself, smiling. His heart tugged and he finished quickly, sending it away. He looked back into the mirror and pushed his blonde hair out of his face, sighing. He still didn't know what exactly happened to that boy, but he was going to find out. If he was here he might as well. With everything else threatening his life, this didn't seem like much. He looked back at the wall, his mask staring back at him. He walked over to it and took it off the wall, sliding it on his face. Then he stood and walked down to meet the other Death Eaters.

He walked down the steps, and into the room that contained all of the other members. He bit back a sigh. He had been trained all his life for this moment – leading a raid for Lord Voldemort was a great honor among the Dark side. His father was proud, his mother actually smiled, but now he was dreading this moment more then he had dreaded anything in his life. He looked around and watched Crabbe and Goyle slide on their masks, high-fiving one another and slamming into each other's chests until Crabbe fell over. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat asking for attention. No one paid attention. He groaned, and stood on a chair placing his fingers under his tongue and whistling loud enough the people near him cowered covering their ears. They all stood in a pack, shoulder to shoulder, Draco's chair barely in front of them. "LET'S GO!" He shouted angrily before jumping down, apperating to Diagon Alley before his feet touched the ground.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione! They're going to be here any minute!" Harry shouted motioning for her to come with him to alert the Order. She shook her head.

"I don't care, Harry. I'm not leaving my shop to the hands of Death Eaters." She said bluntly.

"Yah? Well I'm not leaving _you_ in the hands of Death Eaters, Hermione. Get over here." He replied.

"Fine. On the count of three we apperate. One… Two… Three." She watched Harry apperate away with a small smirk. _Works every time._

She reached under the counter, pulling out a hair tie from the drawer. She flipper her hair over and then back, whipping her hair up off her shoulders. She took a deep breath and told her stomach to calm down. She walked around the bookstore tidying up things that were already spotless. She heard a crash, and stood up straight, walking toward the door slowly. She pulled open the door and leaned outside watching the destruction a mob can have on a small magical alley.

* * *

Draco was the first to make it back to Diagon Alley. He heard the cracking noise of his other Death Eaters joined him, wand raised. "Morsmorde!" The Dark Mark was conjured in the air, sending people screaming, running away from the crowd of Death Eaters. The chase was on. He heard the cackle of his comrades and the screams of men women and children. He sighed to himself. Apparently a half an hour wasn't enough. He watched for a second as the Death Eaters sent painful curses through the air, lights flashing and people screaming and falling. He felt so numb, so immune to it that it scared him. He walked down the street as if he owned it, pretending to be making sure everything was all right. Most followed behind him, while some jumped ahead racing down the street to eager to wait. He sent a few sparks at the heels of the ones running, but never anything too harmful. He looked down the street checking to see if anyone he knew was there, anyone that could be in danger. He groaned inside when he saw someone that shouldn't be out.

Hermione stood at the doorway of her shop, her hands down at her sides and her eyes straight ahead at the oncoming mob. The Death Eaters slowly advanced, but her eyes were set determined, and if they hadn't seen the way her shoulders were slightly shaking, no one noticed her fear. No one except Draco. His heart dropped as he heard the snickers from the crowd behind him. He joined in, but stepped forward, and faced them. "The mud blood is mine." He sneered licking his lips. There where hoots from the crowd. Draco sauntered over to Hermione, wand raised. "Accio wand." Her wand flew out of her waistband of her skirt and into his open hand. He cackled, sliding it into his pocket. He stepped toward her placing his wand tip at her throat. "You're at my mercy now, mud blood. Too bad I don't have any." He sneered. He pushed his wand into her flesh a little, raising her head to face her, forcing her to look into his eyes. He looked back to the death eaters. "Go on without me, I am going to teach this mud blood how to show respect." They hooted as he turned to her and motioned her inside her store. She didn't move. He dug the wand a little more into her skin. "Walk." He commanded. She slitted her eyes but turned on her heel and walked back into her bookshop, Malfoy trailing behind her. He watched as the Death Eaters slowly dispersed, and put a silencing spell on the room. She heard him utter the words and shut the door and perform a blinding spell that made the windows unable to see through, but she didn't once turn around.

"Now, what the HELL are you doing here?" She heard him ask, anger in his voice. She turned around to see him holding his mask in his hand, looking at her with narrow eyes.

"What the HELL do you care?" She shot back, her hands turning into fists and her eyes welling up with frustrated tears.

"I care." He said softly, in a voice that made a chill go down her back. She willed her eyes trying to ignore the happiness that she felt seeing him again, and the betrayal. If anything it made her angrier.

"I don't see how come. I'm just used goods anyway." She spat back.

"Oh shut up and smell the fire whiskey Granger." He sneered. She shifted her weight to her back leg glaring at him.

"Sod off Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth. He took a step toward her, and watched her step back from him.

"Petrificus." He said pointing to her legs. He took another step toward her, and watched her try to move back but couldn't. He smirked.

"Miss me?" he asked.

She looked away from him.

"Answer me, please?" He said again.

She looked at him. "I don't have to tell you anything you lying douche bag."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Douche bag?"

"Yes, you, Draco Malfoy, are a bag of douche."

The smile flooded hi face. "You're cute when you're angry." He said.

"Oh yah?" She sneered. "You're cute when you're nice. Oh, no wonder you're so goddamn ugly."

He laughed.

"Let me go, Malfoy!" She struggled against the spell trying to move.

"Why would I do that? I mean come on 'Mione. You're not exactly safe, whether armed or not."

"I'll hurt you in ways that would leave you incapable of ever having little Malfoys running around, if you catch my drift." She hissed.

"Honestly? I haven't caught anything but a whiff of your shampoo."

She stared at him annoyed that he ignored her threat with such ease. "If that is supposed to win my heart back, you better have something better up those Death Eater robes."

He walked up closer to her. "Hermione, I missed you."

"Go to hell."

"I'm there when I'm not with you."

"Wow. Did you make that up yourself or hit up one of your comrades for it?" She said sarcastically.

He stepped closer to her. "Let me kiss you."

"What? NO!" She said, going from anger to fear in seconds. She couldn't let him kiss her, if she did all her walls everything would come down and she would… no she couldn't even think about it.

He stepped closer to her. "Hermione, kiss me. Show me how angry you are at me. Show me that you hate me; show me that you wish I'd leave you alone."

She stared up at him, her anger gone. "I can't." She said so quietly she could barely hear herself.

He placed his arms around her waist, and leaned down softly placing his lips against hers. She melted under his touch and his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back so softly at first, so timid. Then she slid her tongue along his lip, and he opened his mouth letting her in. They kissed passionately, replacing those months of heartache with the deepness of the kiss. She broke it off quick, and slapped him hard across the face. He pulled back and looked down at her only to see she was crying.

"What the hell was that for!" He said infuriated at the end of the kiss and the sting of her slap.

"You- you l-left m-m-me. Y-You hurt-t m-me s-so b-b-bad." She choked out sliding down to the ground and wrapping her arms around her legs. He stared down at her for a second before kneeling beside her.

"I'm sorry I had to! You understand don't you? I needed you to think I hated you. It was only safe that way." He tried to explain but she just shook her head.

"We cou-couldv'e done it to-together." She said, trying to calm down. "Yo-you pr-promised me."

"I'm sorry."

"What if sorry doesn't cut it?"

"Then I'll fix it." He said quietly wrapping his arm around her.

She looked up at him. "I won't make it if you leave me again."

"Ican't leaveagain." He said seriously.

She smiled slightly.

And he leaned down and kissed her tears away.

* * *

**A/N: _Review_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione watched him slip out the door, his kiss lingering on her lips. She raised her fingertips to touch them, almost feeling his kiss left on her tender lips. She dropped her hand and turned to look around the shop. It was small for a bookstore, but that was what made it so cozy. She loved the warmness of the room, and the books. They were so organized, first by subject, then author, lastly title. She scanned the shelves, until her eyes fell upon the book that she once treasured. She stepped over toward it gently feeling the end of the book, smiling at the how warn it was. She hadn't picked up the book since Draco left her as the characters reminded her too much of them. Especially because the boy's name in the book was Darnell. She sighed, and smiled, slipping her hand in a little, and gently removing from its spot on the shelf. The colors on the book caught her eyes, deep blacks and red's with a simple outreached hand. She lifted it up, opening it slightly to read the first page. But she almost jumped when she heard the soft sound of something falling out of the book and hitting the floor. She looked down to see an envelope. She set the book on her desk, and she bent down to pick it up. She smiled as she recognized the familiar elegant scrawl of Draco's handwriting. She picked it up, reading her name across the front and noticing how beautiful his scribbles made her name. She opened it slowly unsure why she was hesitant to do so. She slid the parchment out and opened it carefully.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then I must have done what I thought I could never do. I must have let you go. You must understand I wish with all my heart that I did not have to do this. I wish that I could hold you tightly to my chest and smell your hair, and absorb your essence forever. But due to our circumstances, this is impossible. I would never allow you to endanger your life in such a way. If anything ever happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself. Whatever I will say to you tonight, I swear that I do not mean a single word. You know how much you mean to me, how much I love you. You must forgive me, though I would understand if you could not. Do not come after me, I beg of you. I am dangerous now that I will be a Death Eater, and if you were to hint that we were in a relationship it would be the death of both of us. Don't you see? That is why I have to do this. I have to let you go so I can save you. Tell Potter thank you for delivering this to you, I do not believe that I can utter those words to him. I love you Hermione, and I will love you until the day I die. I've never cared about anyone so much. Stay safe, and be happy. For me._

_Love Always,_

_D_

She sighed and placed the letter back inside the envelope, and picked up her book. She slid it back inside her book. She knew that a muggle born loving a Malfoy was a death sentence. _But I can't control how I feel._ She thought. She took the book to the front door of her shop, and noticed her wand gently placed on a shelf right beside the doorway. She smiled and picked it up, removing the charm off the windows. She locked the front door and held the book against her chest as she walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Draco apperated back to the shack. He looked around the room at the other Death Eaters. A few were slightly bleeding, a couple sprouting feathers from charms gone wrong. They were all smirking and comparing stories of what they had accomplished. He listened in to the stories feeling sick as he heard the words of torture and pain. They congratulated one another for a couple minutes before noticing him.

"Malfoy!" someone shouted. The Death Eaters all looked his way, sending cat calls and hoots. He forced a smirk.

"So how good do mud bloods fuck?" A Death Eater bellowed crudely.

"Yah, too bad she has filthy blood. I wouldn't mind a little…" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows. "From a pretty thing like her."

Draco could feel his fists tightening in anger, but he wouldn't let himself go. "She screws like a pureblood." He bragged. "I had her begging for more." He gloated though the words alone made him feel nauseous. He smirked. "I should go lay down, she took a lot out of me, but the fight made it all more exciting."

There were a few hollers and teases. Through it all though, Draco heard Blaise lean over to Pansy and whisper something in her ear. He couldn't hear what he said exactly, but he knew from Blaise's huskiness in his voice he was talking about something sexual.

"What did you say Zabini?" He asked coolly.

Blaise looked up sharply. "I was just saying: I'm going to get me a piece of that. I don't care if she's a mud blood, she's bloody sexy." He said playfully. "You wouldn't care would you?"

Draco's face went hard and he leaned forward to be right in Blaise's face. "You touch her and I'll kill you myself." He said his voice colder then ice.

Blaise looked up at him. "What's your problem Malfoy? Are you falling for that mud blood again?"

Malfoy growled. "She refused to fuck me when I was stupid enough to date her. She's nice and tight, and she's mine now. You touch her, ruin her in anyway and I will hurt you."

Blaise shrugged. "She could always use her mouth…" He smirked devilishly.

"Fuck you, Zabini. You touch her and I'll make sure it's the last you thing you ever do." He shoved him back and strode upstairs furious at himself. As soon as he went into the room, he summoned his pensieve and drew out all the memories he had of Hermione, Harry, anything that could possibly give him away. Then after he had sent it back, he threw himself on the bed in disgust.

* * *

Percy grinned as he walked down the alley. The destruction did no more then amuse him. He whistled to himself a song that he knew held some significance for him and Hermione. Significance that he was sure possessed him to be the stronger of the two. Again. She had no idea how hard life was on that island. He had to make his own food, shelter, and boil his water. He had practically starved, let alone go mad with insanity. He dug his hands into his pockets. No she would never know. But he could always show her. He smirked to himself, and whistled softly. Amor flew through the air, his black feathers glistening in the sun that peeked through the clouds. He sat down, the bird landing on a perch beside a pet store which had been broken into. He scratched out a quick message and then tied it to the bird's leg. Amor hooted softly, but Percy just stroked his feathers.

"She will be mine, don't you worry your pretty head about it." He said smiling. Then he stood and walked over to the window. He raised his wand and placed it gently against the window, muttering a spell under his breath and gently pushing on the window. His wand slowly slipped through the glass, and he carefully stepped through the window, and then climbed the rest of the way through smiling widely. Oh yes, he couldn't wait for her to wake up. He kept whistling his song, just softer so as not to wake her. He needed to be prepared. He softly sang under his breath. "Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take…I'll be watching you." He smiled to himself as he turned around reversing the spell on the window. Then he turned and started to head up to her room.

* * *

**A/N:_ Review_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione awoke with her book lying upon her chest. She looked around the room. Apparently she had fallen asleep reading. She glanced over to the clock. 6:30 AM. Her shop didn't open for another hour and a half. She creased her brow in confusion. She looked back over at her clock noticing her alarm hadn't been turned on. Her crease deepened. But then she heard a small tap on the window. She sat up quickly the covers falling off her shoulders, and she looked over at the window. Percy's owl stood on the window seal gently tapping his beak against the glass. She stood from her bedside as if automatically, her skirt from the day before awkwardly sticking to her legs. She walked to the window, looking down only to see Percy waving up at her a smirk on his face. She unlocked and pushed up the window yanking the letter from the owl's beak ignoring his squawk of indignation. She slammed the window back down before the bird could fly in. Hermione looked out the window one last time and saw Percy's smirk widen to a sadistic grin, obviously forcing to hold back laughter. She walked back over to the bed slowly opening the letter as she walked. She slipped it out and sat back down on her bed. She opened it slowly.

_My beautiful Hermione, _

_I had a good laugh when I realized you placed an anti-apperating spell upon your shop. Very clever, my dear. But do you honestly believe that a simple spell like that can keep me out? If so you really underestimate me, my love. Nothing could keep me away from you. Oh yes, that reminds me. I must congratulate you on your Gemini spell. Of course I made a few modifications to it. For example, I can see through my clone's eyes, and hear what he hears. And he reciprocates my motions. It is quite realistic as you have seen if you looked out the window. Where am I then, you ask. Oh, don't worry beautiful, you'll find out soon enough. Won't you do me a favor babe? Give Amor some treats. I want him to like you. Oh and I suggest you get ready. You're almost too late to open your adorable shop._

_Percy.

* * *

_

She stared at the letter slightly hyperventilating. She shoved her wand into her skirt grabbing a jacket and running down the stairs and out the door. The echoing sound of laughter urging her on.

Harry opened the door, his hair up in ever direction and his glasses slightly askew.

"Hermione," he asked groggily, "what are you doing here?"

She pushed past him and into his house. "Ron told you right?" she asked going into his kitchen and searching the cupboards for the relaxing tea she had bought Harry for Christmas the past year.

"Told me what?" he asked sitting down at his table and putting his head on his folded arms.

"Percy is back." She said coldly.

"WHAT?" Harry asked immediately awake, sitting up and twisting to turning to face her. "Are you ok? Has he tried anything? You have to--"

Hermione cut him off. "Tell Dumbledore or someone."

"Well… yah."

She sighed as she heated up the water. "I didn't want to, but I think it's the only way."

Harry stood wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

She rested her head back on his shoulder. "Not really," she said softly, fighting back tears. Now that she was close to someone she knew that cared about her, it felt as if her strength was slipping away and her real emotions were resurfacing. "Here." She slipped the letter into his hands as she loosened his hands from her waist to take the tea off the stove. Harry opened the parchment.

"Hermione there is nothing on this paper."

"What?" she asked looking over the top of the paper. Sure enough there were no letters of any kind on it. She took the paper from his hand and searched it for words. There were none. "Harry…" she said looking up at him after a few moments. "I swear to you it was a letter."

"Hermione, I believe you thought you saw words on this paper."

She looked at him sharply. "What are you saying, I'm crazy?"

He backed down. "No way, just… tired."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."

"What else would it be?" he asked her doubtingly.

"Invisible ink? Or maybe a spell that once it was read the words would disappear." She thought, brainstorming aloud.

"Hermione you know that's far fetched."

"This is PERCY for god sakes. Percy, the 'you will be mine' Percy. Of course it's far fetched, Percy himself is far fetched." She said, slipping slightly into hysteria.  
He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Ok, so maybe it's whatever you said. Then what? We have no proof."

"Isn't this proof enough?"

"What?" he asked unsure of what she was talking about.

"Me freaking out. You know I'm always levelheaded. But when it comes to Percy I just… I can't be myself. Because he changed me. He made me… like this. And I've tried to heal, but him coming back is just tearing me open all over again. Please Harry."

He nodded, "Ok."

At that moment Ron walked through the door.

"Ron!" She said rushing over to him. "Why didn't you tell Harry Percy is back?"

He stopped. "Percy's back? Are you ok? Has he--"

"Tried anything. You have to tell Dumbledore or someone."

He looked at her. "Yah."

"Ron, we've had this conversation before. Remember? Outside my shop before the Death Eaters attacked?"

"No…" he said gently.

She saw Harry get up out of the corner of her eye. He walked over to the sink filling it up to do the dishes. She turned on her hell to face him. "Harry." she said expectantly.

He didn't answer her.

"Harry, what do you know that you aren't telling me?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said, ducking his head down.

"Harry. You're doing the dishes. You never do the dishes unless you're hiding something. Now tell me before I hurt you."

He turned around his body tense with the instinctive fight or flight impulse. He was preparing to run. "I think you told Malfoy, not Ron.

She looked at him clearly showing her disbelief. "Uh-huh. And Ron here is the Easter bunny."

Ron looked offended.

"No Hermione. See… Malfoy works for us, works with us I mean. I slip him Ron's hair and he uses polyjuice to tell me what the death eaters are going to do."

She paused and sat down wrapping her hands around the mug of her forgotten tea. She took a sip calmly. "And you knew about this too?" she asked Ron.

"NO! Not in the least bit." He said his eyes wide and denying.

"Oh, come on Ron. How did I get your hair then?"

"You pulled it out when I was sleeping." he said defensively.

"You guys, shut up. I don't care who knew. I just hurts that no one thought it was important enough to tell me." She took another sip not looking at either of them.

"'Mione, we couldn't tell you, he made us promise."

She sighed. "Whatever, it doesn't matter now. What matters is Percy is in my shop. Right now. And I can't go back."

"Why not?" Ron asked obliviously.

Harry shot him a look.

"What?"

Harry turned back to Hermione. "If you want, I can go over to your shop and check to see if he's gone."

"That would be perfect Harry. Thank you."

Harry sat beside her. "You know Ron could drink some Goyle polyjuice and tell Malfoy about Percy."

"Well he knows." Ron said.

"No I mean about where he is and how bad it is getting." Harry said.

Ron sighed. "Fine."

"No." she said quietly, her hands tightening around the cup.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'll drink it." She said looking forward towards nothing.

"No!" Ron said.

"It's too dangerous, Hermione."

She looked at him determined. "Well that's just too bad."

* * *

**A/N:_ Review_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione stood in front of Harry's bathroom mirror staring at her reflection. A small smile tugged at her lips as she thought of what she was going to do. She raised her wand and pointed it at herself muttering a small spell. She watched herself transform. She had removed all of her clothes, including underwear, and was standing in just a robe; for which she was grateful. Her breast, once smaller and humble, grew out large and full. Her legs and arms lengthened and her hips moved out a tad bit to fit into her new body. Her butt enlarged and her skin tanned. She looked back in the mirror at the strange sexy woman that stood before her. There was no way Goyle would recognize her now. She walked over to the window and opened it, whistling a low sound. She watched as Harry's newer brown owl flew to the window. It was an overly average owl, making it impossible to link back to Harry. She tied the letter she had written already onto his leg, and motioned for him to stay. She picked the camera Harry had reluctantly given her up off the counter and quickly took a picture of herself. She attached it to the letter. Then she sent the owl back out the window, trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

Goyle sat at the only table that existed in the shack the Death Eaters were located in. He sat alone, unless you count the cinnamon roll in one hand and the chunk of chocolate cake in the other. He was just shoving the cake in his mouth when the owl flew in. Goyle looked up watching it fly. The owl landed on the table sticking its leg out to him. Goyle undid the letter with his sticky hands to the disgust of the owl. He opened the letter his eyes widening in lust. A beautiful, no sensual sexy woman wearing nothing but a robe was looking at him through a picture. She was beckoning him to come to her with her sexy finger. He tore his eyes away from the picture to find the address. He didn't even read the letter because as soon as he found the location he apperated away, cinnamon roll left behind on the table.

* * *

Hermione grinned as she heard a frantic knock on the door. She walked down the stairs two by two, telling herself to slow down but she couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the prospect this boy was completely drawn to her. Or rather to her body, but it didn't matter. She saw Ron on the couch and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes grew to the size of saucers when he saw her. She put her hand coolly over his mouth and then motioned for him to be quiet. "Coming baby." she called her voice seducing. Ron stared at her, if anything his eyes got larger. 'He's here' she mouthed. He seemed to somewhat come back to his senses, enough that he apperated to the side of the building. He did as he had been instructed, waiting 5 seconds before advancing slowly towards the door. Those 5 seconds he spent berating himself for the horrible things that went through his mind. He was just even more excited to get this all over with.

Hermione loosened the waistband on her robe so the slit went lower down her chest and higher up her legs. She was amazed at how daring she was feeling, but knowing Ron was right around the corner, made her feel fearless. She glided to the front door and opened it slowly. "Goyle." She purred. She almost stopped dead in her tracts. Her new voice could actually make the name Goyle sound sexy. His jaw dropped.

"Tah-tahs." she heard him mumble. She looked up from behind Goyle and saw Ron staring at her again. She cleared her throat trying to get Ron's attention. He seemed to come back right as Goyle reached forward to touch Hermione.

"Stupefy." he said coldly as if it were a cuss word instead of a spell. He pointed the wand at Goyle's back. Goyle immediately was knocked unconscious and fell forward. Hermione barely stepped out of the way in time, watching him fall to the ground.

"Ooo that has got to hurt." she said looking at the position in which he fell. "Help me get him inside will you?" she asked kneeling down and grabbing Goyle's arms to pull him in.

"Uhm Hermione, how about you go upstairs and morph… back to you. I'll get Tah-Tah here inside, and bring you his clothes."

She flushed down her neck and pulled her robe clothed nodding dumbly. "Sorry." As she hurried back up the stairs she could have sworn she saw Ron kick Goyle's foot as if to see if he was really out. Then she heard him mutter 'pervert' before pushing him inside.

Hermione ran up to the bathroom, closing the door behind her slowly. She pointed the wand at herself again, looking in the mirror as she said the counter spell. She watched herself transform back, her body realigning. She wasn't exactly sad to see it go; her back was starting to hurt. She heard a timid knock on the door. It opened a crack and a hand slid in holding Goyle's clothes. She took them from his hand.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said taking the clothes.

"In second year I swore I'd never undress another guy again." he grumbled.

"Thank you Ron." she said again.

"And Goyle nonetheless. That is disgusting beyond all measures." She could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Thank you very much Ron." she said smiling.

"Honestly, that guy must never get shagged. Have you looked--"

"Ron." she cut him off. "Thank you ever so much. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yah, yah. You owe me though, 'Mione."

She shook her head smiling, and gently shut the door. She untied the waistband and let it slide off her shoulders to the floor looking at her natural body. Yes it wasn't perfect, but she wasn't exactly complaining. She picked up Goyle's clothes and slid them on. He obviously was fond of muggle clothing. Beneath his robes lay a leather vest to go over a cross boned shirt. Then of course his jeans, which were so big she had to hold them up. She tried hard not to laugh as she thought of those weight loss commercials she remembered seeing on muggle TV. She looked in the mirror and held the pants out in front of her._ And look! Now I can fit two of me in here!_ She bit back a laugh and pulled the pants close to her again. She turned around and slid back the shower curtain in Harry's bathroom.

There sitting in the tub was the churning polyjuice. She crinkled her nose at the familiar putrid smell. Harry must've charmed the shower curtain as the smell hadn't ever exited into the bathroom. Until now that is. She glanced around the bottom of the tub, finally resting her eyes on glasses. They looked like beakers to be honest, but she didn't have to be picky. As long as they were plastic, and unbreakable she was fine. She picked it up and carefully banged it against the side of the tub. It didn't break. She scooted back over in front of the bubbling brew. She slowly dipped the beaker inside, lifting it out. She tried to repress a gag as the chunky mixture seemed to settle in her glass.

She reached into the pocket of Goyle's pants finding the hairs off his head. She closed her eyes and took them out sprinkling them on top of the sickening drink. She looked for a stirring stick but found none. She set the drink back down and stood up, holding up the pants. She stood and waddled over to Harry's medicine cabinet. Her eyes fell onto something that would work perfectly as a stirring rod. His toothbrush. She smiled and picked it up, using the handle as the stirring stick. She squatted back down and pushed it into the mixture stirring it. When it was completely mixed in, she pulled it out and looked at the handle. It had shriveled up. She threw it in the wastebasket and made a mental note to buy him a new toothbrush. Then she placed the vile drink to her lips and threw her head back emptying the contents into her throat. She chugged the drink, ignoring the nausea that wrought her stomach. She sank to the floor bending over the tub and resting her head on the cool edge of the bathtub. She felt as though little slugs were squirming around in her stomach until they split through the flesh. They crawled through her bloodstream pushing out against her skin and rearranging the bone and muscle. They were stretching her body to fit Goyle's frame. It didn't really hurt, besides the initial pain of the slugs empting from her stomach. But it did feel quite disgusting. Finally, the slugs seemed to slow down as if running out of energy, and slowly settled down in her skin, casually disintegrating until they were gone. She stood slowly gathering the strength in her legs. Then she slowly stood, closing the curtain again. She noticed how tight the paints were now around her waist. She wobbled to the door and then hobbled down the stairs.

Ron sat downstairs staring at the closet that he had stuffed the unconscious Goyle in. Sometimes, just for the heck of it, he would send another Stupefy spell into the closet. It didn't seem to make a difference, but it made him feel better. He sighed, and turned away from the door. He stood and walked down the hall toward the stairs. "Hermione?" He called, but there was no answer. He shrugged and walked down into the kitchen opening the refrigerator. He felt someone's hands on his waist and shot up, his head banging against the fridge top. He heard a low chuckle, and whipped around. There stood Goyle, hands on hips and waist jutted out. He stared at Goyle for a second. "God tell me that's you Hermione."

Goyle laughed. "It's me." Her, or rather his, voice was deep and throaty. It was a voice that spoke clearly the line 'mess with me and die' and you could tell it was not an empty threat.

"Bleck, you look disgusting." Ron said with a wink. "Do you know how to get to Draco?"

Goyle, or really Hermione, walked over to the chair and sat in it carefully. "No… I hadn't thought of that." She closed her eyes. "Wait, maybe…" she started "I know how to get there." Ron motioned for her to continue. She looked over at the closet.

"No way, Hermione." he said.

"Oh come on Ron," she started. "He's such a baby he'd tell in seconds." She could tell she was getting to him. "You know Ron, you could wear a Halloween mask..." she said. Drop line and sinker.

"Really?" he asked excited.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Can I wear the Dacky Duff one?" his words tangling in his mouth.

"The Daffy Duck one?" she asked.

"Yah!"

"Sure Ron. You can wear the Daffy Duck one."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stood in front of the door her wand drawn. In her hand she held a Freddy Kruger Mask, and in her other hand she held her wand. Ron already had the Daffy Duck mask on and was waiting for her signal. She rolled her eyes, starting to regret suggesting it, and pulled the mask over her, or rather Goyle's face. Though he obviously wouldn't recognize her, he wouldn't know that she had used polyjuice to turn into him. She nodded toward the door and Ron opened it quietly. He knelt down right by Goyle, his head slightly tilted in a creepy mask way. She pointed her wand at his throat and then hers, saying a spell that would disguise their voices. Then she pointed the wand at Goyle.

"Ennervate." Immediately, Goyle opened his eyes. He looked over at Ron and screamed, backing up into the closet more. He looked forward to Hermione and screamed even louder, the grotesque Freddy Kruger staring back down. She held out the wand pushing it up against his neck threateningly. Ron kept moving forward getting in his face, and looking at him as if inspecting him for damage. Except more… disturbingly.

"What do you want from me?" Goyle asked his voice quivering in fear. Hermione leaned forward slowly reaching her hand out to him.

"Tell us where the Death Eaters are located." she said her voice twisted and alternating pitches. He shook his head rapidly.

"I can't, he'll kill me." He said pushing father back into the closet.

"What do you think we'll do?" Ron threatened drawing a line on his throat.

Goyle looked at him with wide eyes. "Ok, ok." He took a deep breath. "It's an abandoned shack bordering London." He looked at Ron, the seemingly kinder of the two masked people. A duck didn't look as harmful as a flesh ripped man. "Can I go now?"

"Nope." Hermione answered. "Stupefy." Goyle slumped against the wall again.

Ron stood and stepped back closing the closet and pulling off his mask. Hermione did the same.

"That doesn't help much. How many abandoned shacks are there on the edge of London?"

She shrugged. "It won't be as hard as it could have been. Besides… I only know of one shack on the edge of London."

"Good luck then, Hermione." he said softly giving her a soft hug. She hugged him back. "Ok that was just sick. I'm sorry but I'm never hugging you again when you're Goyle." He let go and acted as if he were smearing cooties off his body.

She laughed. "Ok. Let's hope, for both of our sakes that I won't have to do this again."

"I'm hoping, trust me."

"Bye Ron."

"Bye…"

She apperated away.

* * *

It was alarmingly cold where she landed and she looked around to see the shack. Of course it had to be this one. Mainly because all the Death Eater raids seemed to be circular around this point. Obviously the Death Eaters weren't as smart as they thought they were. She wobbled to the shack and opened the door slowly peeking in. Her breath caught in her throat, the warm air surging from inside melting the icicles that had seemed to freeze in her mouth. She stepped inside closing the door behind her. She looked around the room slowly taking in the sights. There were barely any traces of human existence if you didn't count the food wrappers, chap sticks, empty mugs, and papers that lay on the floor. She stepped over the hurricane remains of these objects searching for Draco. She was so busy looking down at the ground that she forgot to look up. She bumped into a person, but all she could see where their shoes. She stepped back and looked at them when she heard a growl.

"Watch where you're going, Goyle." Blaise hissed at her.

She nodded, not wanting him to recognize her voice. Then she realized this might be the only way to find Draco. She cleared her throat. "Where's Malfoy?" She asked in her most manly voice she could muster.

He tilted his head to the side a little narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

"I have a message for him." She said quickly.

Blaise looked at her for a few more seconds before pointing down the hallway. "He's that way. Goyle… why does your voice sound weird?"

"I'm getting sick." She said brushing past him and hurrying down the hall.

She walked down a hall of portraits, all shouting profanities at her. She stopped at one. "Where is Malfoy?" She said gruffly.

The portrait shut up for a moment and looked at her. "In the next room. Did anyone ever tell you, you talk like a girl?"

"Oh sod off." She said, ditching her gruff voice.

The portrait looked taken aback for a moment. She took this time to open the next door, and then close it behind her quickly.

Draco was standing in the corner of the room looking out the window. The snow was falling peacefully onto the ground and for a moment she forgot everything but them.

"Draco." She whispered quietly, tears threatening to spill.

He turned around at the sound of her voice, but upon seeing Goyle his eyes seemed to die. "What do you want Goyle?" He asked sternly his voice cold.

"Draco…" She said again, seemingly unable to say any other words then his name.

"That isn't funny." he said, his voice getting angry.

"Draco it's me." She took a step toward him. "It's polyjuice, Goyle is in Harry's closet at home."

He looked at her for a second. "Tell me something only you would know." His heart raced, hoping against hope that maybe it was Hermione.

"The shower… my mom came in…" A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Oh god Hermione." He took a step toward her. "I've missed you more then you can imagine."

"I have too." She tore her eyes away from him only to hear him sigh. "What?"

"Why of all bodies did you choose Goyle? I mean honestly Hermione I can't bear to touch you in that." He sounded frustrated and it made her smile.

"Sorry, it was the only hair Harry had." That reminded her. "So, _Ron_, were you ever going to tell me that was you?"

She watched him flinch. "No." He tried to smile. "You're not very mad at me though right?"

She sighed and sat down. "I should be. But no I'm not."

"And Malfoy was the guy you thought he was." He said softly. "God, I wish you were you."

"I will be in a few more minutes; it took forever to get Goyle to tell me where you guys were."

He looked at her for a second. "That's not good, 'Mione. You need to go."

"I'm not leaving until you kiss me, as me."

He sighed. "For once could you not be stubborn and just listen to me?"

She smirked. "Never."

He sat down next to her. "So while we wait for you to change back, why did you come here?"

She drew in a sharp breath. "Percy."

He looked over at her sharply. "What about him?" His voice was layered with a sense of panic.

"I don't know how, but he is in my house… somewhere." She bit her lip.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed standing up and looking over at her. "OHHHHHH he is SO dead!"

"Shh, Draco shhh." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her. She could feel herself starting to change back, the slugs seemingly moving backwards through her bloodstream sucking her body back to its normal size. They slipped back into her stomach, and she took a deep breath, looking down at the baggy clothes she was in. She looked back up at Draco. His eyes were wide, and filled with desire.

"Oh god Hermione." He stepped toward her kissing her hard, his fingers intertwining in her hair. She kissed him back pressing herself against him, the pants slowly slipping down off her hips but she didn't care. She let them fall, deepening the kiss her heart warm and her head foggy. He broke the kiss and she flushed as she realized her pants were on the floor. She reached down and pulled them back up looking at him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too baby." He said softly, looking her over. "Is it crazy to say you look sexy, even in Goyle's clothes?"

She smiled. "Liar."

"No I'm being serious. This is taking real will power." He kissed her lips softly, barely touching his lips to hers. "You need to go."

"I know." She said quietly kissing him again. She felt him slip his hand to her lower back and pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss again. Everything was so perfect.

Until they heard the door open.

* * *

**A/N: **_This is going to be slow going but I'm going to try and finish it for you. _


End file.
